


A Reason to Celebrate

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: There was, in fact, no malfunctioning astromech for Poe to look at in the hangar, as he had been led to believe. Instead there was nothing at all out of the ordinary, unless you counted Finn and Rey and the rickety table they had set up, a misshapen cake the centerpiece.So, incredibly out of the ordinary, actually.





	A Reason to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Poe, "You tricked me."

There was, in fact, no malfunctioning astromech for Poe to look at in the hangar, as he had been led to believe. Instead there was nothing at all out of the ordinary, unless you counted Finn and Rey and the rickety table they had set up, a misshapen cake the centerpiece.

So, incredibly out of the ordinary, actually.

“You tricked me,” Poe exclaimed, half accusatory and half impressed.

BB-8 beeped down by Poe’s knees.

Poe smiled at him. “Honestly, I’m impressed, buddy. I didn’t suspect a thing. Normally you’re awful at keeping a secret.”

Zooming in a circle around Poe’s ankles, BB-8’s binary increased in enthusiasm.

“Was it?” Poe looked at Finn and Rey, who were watching him with nervous smiles on their faces. “Your idea, he says. Your plan.”

“He said it was your birthday, and you weren’t even going to tell us,” Finn said, and now he was the one being half accusatory.

Poe shrugged. “Seemed… wrong, somehow. Silly, after…” He swallowed. “You know. It’s just a day, after all.”

Rey was coming forward to take Poe’s hand, squeezing it in hers. “Something happy seemed like a good idea to us. That’s what birthdays are for, aren’t they? To celebrate?”

She seemed uncertain and Poe had a horrible nauseated feeling in his stomach. They didn’t know what birthdays were, in practice, he was suddenly certain. They had never had a real birthday, either of them.

BB-8 was burbling as much, that he had had to explain to them what birthdays were, and Poe had to force down a surge of sorrow mixed in with his fondness. These beautiful, wonderful, clever children, who wanted to celebrate Poe’s birthday to make him happy when they barely knew what a birthday celebration was.

“Yeah,” he said. “To celebrate.”

Finn grabbed Poe’s other hand, his grin spreading so that Poe couldn’t help but smile back. Blast but they were beautiful, both of them.

“The cake is probably shit,” Finn said, “but can we cut it?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Poe said, and let Finn and Rey pull him over to the table and shove him down into a chair. “Thank you. This means a lot.”

“You’ve been…” Rey trailed off, a flush in her cheeks. “We just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Well, thank you,” Poe said again. “It’s amazing, really, even if the cake is shit,” he added with a laugh, watching Finn struggle to cut it. He suspected it might be a bit overdone. He hesitated to use the word burnt but… it was burnt. “Can I…” He leaned over and kissed Rey’s cheek, and she turned even redder, though her smile was sweet and pleased.

“Hey,” Finn protested. “Where’s mine?”

“You’ve got a knife, pal, I wasn’t gonna risk it.”

“Maybe the knife’s my insurance to make sure I get my kiss,” Finn said, and gave Poe a smack on his cheek, rather closer to Poe’s mouth than Poe had dared to do with Rey. Finn’s look was incredibly knowing and just a little smug when he went back to the cake.

Poe felt warm, like he was blushing to match Rey. As BB-8 whirled about cheerfully around the table, Poe thought to himself that he was really going to have to find out when Finn and Rey’s birthdays were, even if he had to make up the dates himself.

He’d get them a real cake, too.


End file.
